


It's Quiet

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, First Time, Genderbending, Romance, Smut, fem!Haru, kinda sorta AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has been living with his girlfriend for three months now, but their relationship as a whole spans years. What comes next for these two?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Quiet

"Hey, Rin?"

Rin turned his head from staring at the bath water to the soft voice coming from the door, and he instinctively ducked his body just a bit deeper down, hiding himself with the thin layer of foamy bubbles.

His girlfriend leaned on the doorframe, her arms crossed, her long black hair tied back in a braid that Rin had helped her attain. She looked bored, but that wasn't anything new. She was wearing short shorts that covered only the tops of long, toned, tanned legs, and her shirt was Rin's own jacket, an article of clothing she'd claimed for herself long ago despite it being baggy on her slight frame. Her boyfriend knew that he'd probably lose an arm if he ever tried getting it back.

None of this was new, save for being intruded upon in the bath. They'd been living together for about three months now, but anything like this had been an accident (thankfully) on the girl's part, and it had never been anything too severe. Rin wouldn't know how to live with himself if he ever walked in on Haruka changing or...

. . .

No. He wasn't going to think about that.

In any case, having Haruka in here while he was bathing was odd, but it didn't feel wrong. They'd known each other for pretty much their entire lives, and yes, it had taken quite a bit of work and frustration and pain to get here, dating, hell, _living together_ , but it was all worth it in the end. He loved Haruka. He always had, probably from the moment he'd first seen her dive into the Iwatobi Swim Club's pool. Or maybe it was when she'd let her hair fall out of her swim cap afterward...it had been shorter then, a bit of a bob that she'd said her mother had made her get. In any case, Rin had wanted to be her friend right then and there, even if it meant the other boys had started picking on him.

They swam together so often that it wasn't as if they weren't aware of one other's physiques and skin. And they'd kissed before, about half a year ago. Their first 'real' date. As if they hadn't gone on swims before; slapping the word 'date' on activities they'd already been doing.

Yes, a quiet swim in the ocean around sunset...it had been a little chilly, that time of year where one day it could be warm as all get-out, but the next colder than the pits of hell. That day had been on the cusp of both, with a warm breeze but freezing cold water. Rin had had to beg for her to get the hell out of the ocean, lest she catch a cold or worse, and it was only after cajoling her with ' _You won't be able to swim when it's really good out_ ' did she make her way back to shore, shivering her way to their towels and huddling up. The boy had stared at her for only a second before getting his own towel up off the ground, shaking it out, and wrapping it around her. Then he'd sat beside her and told her that she was stupid for liking the water so much despite temperatures, and that one of these days she was going get sick, and then who would take care of her? _Him_ , of course, but he wasn't going to like it, and then-

...then she'd shut him up very gently and very effectively.

From there, life had been golden.

Once he'd moved into Haruka's home, it was one mystery after another solved by the day. All the little nuances that had haunted him about his friend were suddenly clear as day; when she tucked her hair behind her left ear, she was annoyed. If she frowned for a moment too long, she was legitimately upset. She'd fiddle with and examine her fingernails when she was nervous, and so on. Of course, there were the basics, like being called ' _stupid_ ,' and her pout (which was so cute Rin had nearly doubled over the first time he'd seen it). All of this from gestures alone, because she never raised her voice. Haruka had a lovely voice, but Rin had only heard her pitch change at certain times, like if she was overwhelmed (a rarity) or...well, that was really it so far.

He smiled lightly, realizing that he'd gotten lost in his thoughts about her (and who could blame him?) and finally responded properly.

"What's up?"

"I wanna have sex."

"..."

. . .

"...what?"

Rin hadn't meant to sound so strained, but good Lord, he did.

"Hurry up. You're almost done, right?"

"No, I...well yeah, but... _no_ , wait a second, _what are you saying_!?"

"I wanna have sex."

"With who!?"

"You, stupid."

. . .

...was this a trap? Rin was tempted to look around, as if expecting Haruka's father to suddenly appear, but no, they were definitely alone, and plus, what would she have to gain from tricking him like this?

...so...

He wasn't sure if the bath water had suddenly grown hotter or if it was just him, but damn, he had to be beet red right now. He felt embarrassed and confused, a thousand questions going through his mind at light speed, but above all, cautious. Incredibly cautious, even over the happiness that was slowly taking over him.

"...w-why?"

"I'm bored. And it's cold outside."

Which translated to ' _We can't swim in the ocean_ , _and the trip to Samezuka's gym would be freezing_.'

...so _this_ was the next best thing!?

Rin just stared at her, mouth open in dumbfounded wonder. Where did he even begin? Haruka had just asked for...oh God. Oh _God_.

But wait! She didn't like to be too affectionate! The kissing, that was one thing, but...but everything else, she was so _prickly_ about. She didn't like it when Rin held her hand for too long in public (which was fine), and as far as hugging went, their embraces were short and sweet, unless they were sitting and watching a movie or something similar.

Oh, movies were Rin's favorite; movies meant that he got to sit on the couch, and Haruka would quietly place herself between his legs, and she'd let him hold her with his hands clasped on her stomach, and sometimes he'd play with her hair, make little braids...sometimes he'd kiss the back of her neck, at least until she told him to knock it off. And if the movie was sad, Rin was graced by the sweetest, lovely feeling in the world to comfort him; Haruka's lips on his. Or his cheek.

She was so wonderful...

Other than that, Haruka was _not_ outwardly affectionate, by _any_ means. And that was perfectly fine; it made the times when Rin could hold her and cherish her all the more special.

But now...

Now was like a spiraling vortex that Rin wasn't certain whether or not led to joy.

"...is that it?"

"And I love you. There's that."

"Well...that's...good, I love you, too, but-"

"Please don't make this a big deal."

The jaw was dropped further, and the incredulousness began to show.

"'Don't make it a'...it _is_ a big deal, Haru!"

She narrowed her eyes, toying with a stray strand of hair that had fallen from the braid and tucking it back behind her ear.

"Don't call me that, you know that sounds boyish."

"Sorry..."

...oh no. Haruka's face fell from annoyed-neutral to a pout, and her casual lean straightened until she was just standing. Her hands came together, one finger picking at a stray fleck of blue polish on one of the cuticles on her other hand. Her voice never changed, and Rin swallowed.

"Do you not want to?"

. . .

Oh God.

Shit.

 _Shit_ , she was cute.

The jacket was so big on her, the fact that she was wearing shorts was only visible by the very bottoms. And her legs were always a lovely sight...whether it was intentional or not, Haruka kept in good shape with the swimming. She didn't keep a regimen like Rin; she just swam to swim.

Her bangs fell gently down past her eyebrows, and Rin had certainly pushed them up more than once to kiss her forehead...he'd love to do just that right now. Whatever it took to make her feel comfortable again. Her deep blue eyes were fixed on him, and he thought that if he stared for a bit too long, he might drown in them.

...he couldn't recall ever seeing her so vulnerable, and that alone made him terrified.

. . .

Rin nodded.

"...y-yeah, I do."

"Cool."

She snapped back to normal in an instant, and before Rin had any response time, her thin fingers flew to the jacket's zipper, and it only took the sight of an inch of cleavage for Rin to scream "Wait, _stop_!" at the top of his lungs, his arms reaching out over the tub's rim as if he could physically stop her himself. Haruka flinched and froze, then looked to him with frustration.

"What?"

" _What are you doing_!?"

"We're going to have sex."

" _Now_!?"

"It'll be better in the water. And you're already naked."

"...damn it... _no_ , not here."

Rin looked away and grumbled, his face flushed bright red; the jacket was still open, and his girlfriend was just standing there. No shame, breasts nearly exposed...did she even have a bra on? He couldn't tell.

"Why not?"

"Because... _because_! This is my water, it's all dirty, and...don't you wanna do it...I don't know. I always kinda wanted it to be in a bed, like-"

"You've thought about it?"

. . .

"...well...yeah. Not a lot, but...yeah."

"I have, too."

"You have?"

"Yeah."

. . .

"...how much?"

"A lot. Usually when we're watching movies."

. . .

Kill him. Someone kill him. Just when he thought he had Haruka all figured out, she pulls the rug out from under him. No, not even that; she tears up the house's entire foundation. Shatters the entire god damn _earth_.

"We can do it in a bed if you want."

"...okay."

"...do you really want to?"

"Yes. I do, I just...I need a minute, that's all."

"Okay. I'll be in the bedroom."

Haruka took a few steps backward until she was in the hall, spinning on a heel and walking until she was out of sight. Rin could hear by the creaks in the floor, the gentle tap of her bare feet on the wood, that she hadn't walked far...not nearly far enough to be in her room. So that meant...

"...damn it..."

Rin pulled the plug on the tub, sinking below the surface as the water drained.

. . .

Holy shit.

Was this really happening right now?

No way.

. . .

Oh God.

This was terrible. This was horrible. This was the worst thing that had ever happened to him, to them. This was so unlike her. Haruka could be rather demanding (one date to an amusement park had been rather strenuous, what with being dragged around everywhere), but this was so... _intimate_. It was one thing to say, "That ride next," and go to it, but... _this_...

. . .

Rin sat up and started scrubbing again, gripping the loofah just a bit too tightly as he suddenly felt uneasy about just how clean he was. He could certainly be cleaner. Arms, legs, stomach...crotch. Definitely his crotch.

... _oh God_.

Why tonight? Not that Rin wasn't glad.

Actually, he hadn't taken a moment to celebrate yet. That moment was now; sweet, beautiful God, _yes_! What a step! What an absolute victory! He and Haruka were taking their relationship to a higher level, a level many considered to be the highest. Rin had thought about it more than once, but he'd never pushed for it. What happened, happened. ' _Go with the flow_ ,' and Haruka was his flow.

...which seemed strange, considering how, now that that flow was going right along the way Rin had only dreamed it would go for so long, he was absolutely petrified of what lay ahead.

' _I wanna have sex_.'

And she'd thought about it. ' _A lot_ ,' apparently. How much was ' _a lot_?' As much as Rin? More than Rin? Enough to get ideas? Preconceived notions? What if he didn't meet her expectations? What if-

...no. He couldn't go doing that to himself, it wouldn't do a damn bit of good.

What happens, happens.

Go with the flow.

...act as if sleeping with his girlfriend for the first time wasn't making his heart skip and his stomach twist.

After a scrub-down that had his skin flaring red, Rin stepped out from the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist, going to the mirror and staring at the seventeen year old boy that was looking back at him.

He was handsome, that much could be said...he could use a haircut, or at least a trim...damn, why hadn't he done that earlier in the week? What an idiot this kid was. Rin put a hand to his chin, feeling the slightest beginnings of stubble....damn, why couldn't he have waited until this morning to shave rather than yesterday? Wait...oh God, was that a-? Oh...oh no, it was just a speck on the mirror. Rin sighed in relief; his complexion was still smooth as glass.

...Haruka wouldn't care, though. She hadn't in the past, anyway. She'd kissed him when he had stubble, and still played with his red hair even if it was a little too long.

She loved him, and knowing that made Rin's heart soar.

Of course, there was his nature. The part of him that strived for utter perfection. He kept himself clean and groomed and in shape not only for himself, but for her. Trophies were one thing, but Haruka was...Haruka. One of, if not the, best friends he'd ever had. His girlfriend...the girl he was about to give himself to completely. The girl that trusted him to take care of her, and trusted him enough to let him hold her and kiss her and-

. . .

"Shit."

He braced himself on the sink, head down, gaze boring down the drain.

He should be happy. He should be _extremely_ happy. He was a healthy young man, after all, and Haruka was beautiful. She was beautiful and...strong and capable and just...stupid? Maybe. She had to be stupid, if she thought hanging around Rin was a good idea...ha. He'd been such an annoying brat when they were little, pushy and trying way too hard. How on earth had she ever convinced herself to give him the time of day? Even now, half the time she was annoyed. Rin would hug her too tightly or want to show more affection than she liked, or say the wrong thing, or just be a general fuck-up.

...and the other half, she was letting him braid her hair while she talked about how her friend Makoto was doing, or when they should swim next. And quietly taking his hand when they got out of the ocean together, and laying beside him on the sand at the beach, occasionally rolling over to kiss his cheek. The side of her that only he had ever seen. That she allowed him to see...and there was still more to come.

. . .

"...okay."

Rin assured himself, and with a quick, gentle slap to his cheek, he nodded to his reflection and moved to get dressed...which he hoped wouldn't seem pointless, because, honestly, just walking in there in the nude would seem rather tacky, right? Yeah...he'd at least throw on his boxers and shorts. Should he forego the shirt?

...yes.

. . .

...no no no. He was so quick in snatching his t-shirt back up that it was a blur, and once it was on, he sighed in relief. Thank God...

Okay. Fully dressed it was, for him anyway.

Another look in the mirror. A quick run of his fingers through his damp hair. Should he tie it up? Would that be easier? Make him more accessible? Yes, he'd tie it up. The bangs would still be loose, of course (damn it), but it'd be better than having it drape on her face.

Of course, if she was on top that wouldn't be a problem.

. . .

He braced himself on the sink, that sudden thought making his knees weaken. Shit. _Shit_. Don't think that. Don't let that thought inside. Stay _out_.

"Rin?"

He flinched as he heard his name being called from down the hall. That lovely voice. Totally unaffected.

He'd trade every year of work and talent earned in swimming to know what was going through his girlfriend's mind right now. Was she thinking like him, but just a master of not letting it show? Maybe this was a prank; Haruka did have a weird sense of humor...

"'S'up?"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, uh...I-I'll be there in a sec."

"Okay."

...talk. They could talk about it first. Rin needed that, before anything else happened. No more unzipping or undressing...not yet.

After a quick breath to gather himself and another quick weave through his hair (tussled and wet; that was sexy, right?), he left the bathroom and took the same few steps Haruka had made. She wasn't in her room, and a quick peek into the guest room, where Rin called home, was also empty.

Rin swore under his breath as he backtracked; he'd just wanted to believe he'd been wrong, but no.

He stared at the door that led to Haruka's parents' bedroom and thought he might cry. Why, Haruka? Why _here_? That seemed so invasive and wrong and...maybe...just a little hot....okay, a _lot_ hot. He wouldn't lie. Holy shit.

...but that wasn't what was important. Rin shook his head and opened the door.

"Okay, look, we need to-"

. . .

Haruka's fingers were tugging lightly at her hair tie, setting her braid free as she started weaving the locks apart. Rin's jacket was big on her, and it was open, revealing her stomach...and the black bra with thin purple stripes that he'd only ever seen while doing laundry. Seeing the clothing in its rightful place, on its owner... _filled_ , was a vastly different sight than it limply hanging on a doorknob or laid out to dry on the sofa.

Of course he'd seen her in swimsuits, so it wasn't as if the concept of her having breasts was foreign to him. In the context they were under now, however, Rin was absolutely shell-shocked by them, and after several too-long moments of dumbfounded staring, he turned away, shielding his peripheral vision with his hand. She stared at him blankly, slipping the hair tie on her wrist.

"We need to what?"

"W-we need to talk before we do anything else."

"About what? You can look at me, ya know."

" _No_ , I _can't_."

Rin's voice broke for a second, and he cleared his throat. Jesus Christ, why hadn't he knocked? Not that that would've helped, Haruka probably would have said "Come in" anyway.

She sighed lightly and continued fixing and tossing her hair, sitting on the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"...why here?"

"Here?"

"This is your mom and dad's room."

"Yeah."

"...so why!?"

"The bed's bigger," was the monotone response.

Well, that made sense, but at the same time, it felt like there was a definite line being crossed here. Rin wasn't just living here with Haruka alone, but now he was sleeping with her in her parents' bed? What was next? Was there any further defiance after that?

"Look at me."

"..."

Rin hesitantly put his hand down and turned to her, heeding what had absolutely sounded like an order and meeting her gaze, and it was honestly a battle to keep his eyes up. Stay strong.

...she had such nice curves...

"Can you zip that up?"

"But it'll get in the way when we-"

" _For now_."

"...you're such a baby."

Haruka huffed and zipped up jacket just as far as the bra's center, leaving everything above it visible. Rin sighed in relief and went to sit beside her, his hand slipping over her's on the sheets.

One question at a time.

He could just skip right over "' _Are you sure about this_?'" because Haruka was never unsure about anything she wanted to do.

"...why do you want to do this?"

Haruka blinked, eyes narrowing in mild frustration, her hand adjusting to clasp her boyfriend's.

"I told you. I'm bored."

"And this what you wanna do when you're bored?"

"Right now, yes."

"...okay..."

That was most definitely noted for the future. Rin opened his mouth, but failed to remember anything else he had on his mind. God, he couldn't remember ever being this conflicted about anything before in his life.

Did he _want_ to sleep with Haruka? Yes. Yes he absolutely did. If anyone were to ask him that question, it would be met with a resounding yes. And maybe laughter. Because it would be a stupid question. Yes. He loved Haruka, and yes, he wanted to connect with her in that way. He wanted to love her unconditionally (or as much she'd allow, though at the moment it seemed her walls were breaking).

Was he _ready_ to take that next step?

. . .

"...Rin?"

He flinched; whoah, what the hell was that tone? Her voice had grown much softer...he'd heard this sort of voice before. When?

"If you're nervous, then I don't want to do this. I don't want you to be worried about me."

Rin's eyes widened for a moment before feeling his heart clench.

Right.

He remembered now.

' _Let's date_ ,' she'd said a few moments after that first kiss. A quiet murmur that told Rin everything she was feeling in just two words. And then again, a few months later, in three; ' _I love you_.' She had been scared. Vulnerable. Open. Completely willing to let Rin deeper into her life.

And here she went again, making Rin fall in love with her all over again.

He took her hands up and kissed them softly, shaking his head.

"I'm nervous, but...it's a good nervous...like when I'm about to race or something."

"You mean excited?"

"...yeah. Yeah, I guess excited works, too...what about you? How do you feel?"

"Ready."

. . .

Rin nodded quietly, mostly to himself, and then he looked to her with a tiny smile. This was Haruka, probably the one person he could, and should, feel completely relaxed around. He loved her more than ocean, more than life. He loved her eyes and her hair, and the slight scent from her shampoo that carried with her ('Rainstorm'), her touch, her quickness to excitement, granted, in her own special way, but that was wonderful, too. He loved her voice when she was reading some article about swimsuits, or when they were watching a movie and she had a comment to make. He loved her lips, soft and small and cute, how they felt on his own or his skin. Her hands were beautiful, thin with slender fingers that could just... _slice_ right through water like it was nothing. The way she swam always stayed with him; Haruka was such a beautiful swimmer. It had been one of the first things Rin had ever been truly struck by. She had speed, she had grace (in the water, anyway), and most of all, spirit.

Everything about Haruka gave Rin happiness.

"...okay. So am I."

"Cool."

Haruka let go of his hands and fell backward, her back landing with a gentle ' _whump_ ' against the comforter and sheets as her arms went above her head, legs dangling off the bed and her knees slightly apart.

"Let's do this."

" _Not yet_! Jesus..."

Rin stood up in a flustered huff, covering his mouth to hide his reddening blush. Damn it, she really had no idea how to read the atmosphere...

"W-we can't just start off like that, we gotta...like, work up to it, right?"

"Like foreplay?"

"I...well, not even that, but like...I dunno. Just stop lying like that, it's...it's _really_ hard to think when you're-"

Haruka only stared, and Rin knew that it wasn't because she was oblivious. His girlfriend knew damn well that she was attractive and just how much Rin cared for her.

She just did as she pleased, regardless of tact or her boyfriend's response to it all.

"We need to figure out how we're going to do this."

"I think missionary would be good."

"...t-that's not what I meant...I mean...like, is in here the best room? And do we need anything? I have condoms, you know Mom makes me carry them around, even though I told her we weren't doing anything like that, so...yeah, that's a thing."

"Or maybe from behind would be better."

" _Please listen to what I'm saying_."

Rin was losing it fast, exasperation growing as he sat back down on the bed and put his head in hands, a headache gradually forming right near his temples. All of this had been dropped on him so suddenly...

"Please..."

. . .

A pair of arms gently slid around his waist, and he felt a light weight press against his back, and an even lighter sensation brush the back of his neck. Haruka only kissed him for a moment before turning her head to rest on him.

"I'm sorry."

. . .

Rin turned his body to face her and sighed, cautiously pushing up her bangs so that he could place a tender kiss to her forehead.

"Don't be."

He stayed near her for just a second too long, still too close, swallowing nervously as he gave himself something else to use as reason by tucking her hair behind her ear.

"...I think we-"

Haruka cut him off with a kiss that told him ' _Stop thinking_ ,' soft but firm, and she moved her arms so that they could comfortably loop around her stunned boyfriend's shoulders. Rin quickly regained what composure he had left and returned the affection, relieved by the fact that it was here and that Haruka had been the one to initiate it. His hands went behind her back, pulling her closer to him, caressing her...adoring her. Forgetting his nerves for the moment as this little familiarity flooded over them, even if he was hyper aware of every little movement she made now. How he could feel her chest softly pressing against his, even through their clothes, and how her breathing seemed to have deepened somewhat, as if she were concentrating, and how she'd been the one to open her mouth first, inviting Rin to further the kiss, an act he was happy to indulge as his tongue slid against hers. She'd started pulling him closer to her, and downward, until they were comfortably lying on the bed, or rather, until she was lying on the bed. Rin was lying on her, still in their embrace until he heard a disgruntled hum, and he propped himself up in a instant, breaking away.

. . .

Her cheeks were dusted pink, and her lips were parted as she quietly caught her breath. Rin realized their position at the moment, him between her legs (he could feel them brushing at his hips) and she under him, looking unamused.

"You're heavy."

"S-sorry."

Noted. Don't put his full weight on her. That should've been obvious. Damn it...

...no. Not damn it. He needed to stop blaming himself for each little thing. He was learning about this right along with Haruka. They were going to make a few mistakes. They'd chosen to not do much...experimentation after all this time, but if anything, that had just given them more time to emotionally bond. Being with Haruka had never once been about physicality, even if she was gorgeous. That was just a perk.

"...what do you want me to do?"

He was timid in asking, because God only knew what Haruka might say (his mind was still reeling from her nonchalant consideration of which position they ought to use), but he was grateful for the calm, simple, and honestly, logical, response that he received.

"We need to get undressed."

"Right."

. . .

. . .

"Are you gonna do it or not?"

"You want _me_ to!?"

Haruka only raised a brow before she sighed, looking toward the wall and saying what might have been the stupidest thing Rin had ever heard.

"You don't have to be nervous, you know. It's just me."

' _It's just me_?'

He was terrified _because_ it was her.

So all Rin did was stare, and sigh, and swallow nothing but dryness one more time before his fingers reached shakily for the zipper of his...her jacket, gripping it tightly.

This would have been so much easier if she'd kept looking away. Haruka had turned right back to him, her expression not giving away any sort of negative emotion. Was she comfortable? Was she too warm? It was awfully quiet in here...should they play music?

...why was he keeping these question to himself?

"Do you need more pillows?"

"These are enough.

"...you're kinda warm."

"Take my clothes off then."

"..."

Rin stifled the music question, suddenly too taken by her direct command, finally sliding the zipper stiffly down. Skin, that bra and the petite breasts that it cupped, her stomach...and then the fastener popped loose, and they were right back where they'd started since Rin walked in the room.

. . .

"You're staring again."

Rin averted his gaze, looking to her eyes and then away completely in shame, face growing hotter by the minute.

"Sorry."

"If I didn't want you to look, I wouldn't have asked for you to undress me."

"..."

Haruka huffed and took his hand, confusing him for a moment before she placed it directly on her right breast. Rin opened his mouth to scold her (or maybe just scream from horror), but he closed it when he saw the look she was giving him.

' _Shut up_.'

' _Stop being scared_.'

' _It's just me_.'

. . .

His hand was on her boob. She'd put it there herself.

Haruka had wanted him to do that to her.

. . .

"...you...you want that, off, too?"

"Would you want a sport cup off?"

"...huh?"

"These things are a pain in the ass."

"...a-are they?"

Haruka nodded, lips pursed.

"Have you never wondered about that before?"

"Well yeah, but I didn't wanna-"

"Imagine having a cup on all day long. And it's constantly shifting and moving and you have to wait until you're absolutely sure no one's looking if you wanna adjust because otherwise people look at you weird, and they're just a pain in the ass."

. . .

"...huh."

Rin had become enlightened today. Not that that he'd had many points in his life where wearing an athletic cup had been a necessity, being a swimmer the majority of his life, but...somehow, he could empathize with the struggle. First grade youth soccer had come to mind.

"Get it off me."

"Okay, okay, geez..."

. . .

. . .

"...uh..."

"It's a front hook. You see it, right?"

"Oh."

Well, that made things a little easier. She didn't have to lean up or anything...and considering that his hand was still groping her (this whole time), it meant he could get to it quickly.

Rin reluctantly slipped his hand away from her breast and went to the clasp, gripping the actual secure side with near-trembling fingers.

. . .

"Left side goes up."

"I can _see_ that, just...gimme a sec."

He could feel his pulse quickening by the second, knowing that all it would take was one little ' _click_ ' before there really would be no going back. Even if one of them changed their mind and they decided to call this whole thing off, which would be perfectly fine and reasonable, probably the first reasonable idea all night, what would be seen would never be unseen.

"You're so slow."

"I just need a second, oka-!?"

In his sudden frustration, Rin had tensed his hands just enough. Just enough for them to move, and enough to unclasp the bra. His surprise made him lose his grip, and...well...

...there they were.

Small, but still plump. Just as, if not slightly more, pale than the rest of her body, or at least the parts that her swimsuits covered. He hated to use the word, but 'perky' seemed to fit, or at least he supposed it did...they looked smooth. The paleness was offset by her nipples, a light pink, and they were...up. Protruding upward.

"Like what you see?"

"Don't say _that_!"

Haruka looked away, the tiniest, tiniest trace of a smirk on her lips. Rin tore his eyes away from her and grumbled. He pulled away from her for a second, enough to take off his own shirt. Now they were even. He realized, however, that his chest was certainly something Haruka hadn't _not_ seen before...so...his hands went to his shorts. She'd never seen him in his underwear before, so that would be fair.

While Rin was busy undressing himself, Haruka had taken the opportunity to truly remove her bra, slipping hers arms out and tossing the clothing away. She lied there, quietly getting her arms back into the sleeves of the open jacket, exposed and looking like she could care less. Every time she moved, so would her breasts, whether it was a gentle shift as she sat up or an abrupt jiggle as she laid herself back down...Rin had trouble finding anything else more interesting, utterly entranced.

...she really was fond of that jacket. Her fingers barely poked out from the ends of the sleeves, and she was gripping and rubbing the black hem of the polyester over and over, as if trying to find something to do while her worrywart of a boyfriend stripped down to almost nothing.

When he was through, their eyes met, and it was only after the shortest moment of hesitation that Rin closed the space between them, kissing her softly and putting a hand behind her back. His mind spun when he heard her hum quietly, and it spun faster when her arms came back around him, her hands on his back, tugging him again until they were chest to chest, only now it was a much warmer feeling, more delicate. Again, his nerves were shot, hyper aware of every move, every sound.

If Haruka kept humming and making those sweet little breaths whenever they broke apart, he might pass out before they ever got anywhere. He was already feeling lightheaded.

And then she'd smacked his ass.

Rin jolted up with a startled cry, eyes wide, and for a second everything stopped.

. . .

"Did...you just-?"

"I saw it in a movie. Did you like it?"

" _Haruka_."

"What?"

...she saw nothing wrong. She didn't look remorseful or even smug. She just did as she pleased.

. . .

The answer to her question, now that Rin had had a moment to collect himself, was yes. Yes, he'd liked it. For some strange, shameful reason...it had actually turned him on.

Someone help him. Anyone.

"...never mind."

"You didn't like it?"

Rin didn't answer, choosing to kiss her again instead. That was much better than lying, because he honestly didn't want to divulge that he'd enjoyed it as much as he had.

Maybe some other time, if they had another time.

He channeled his confusion into courage, and his hands explored her body, drifting from her back and up her sides until one stopped on her breast, the other moving to caress her cheek, and the response Rin got was easily the most sudden reaction he'd ever witnessed from Haruka, and all she'd really done was gasp quietly with the slightest flinch, effectively breaking the kiss and scaring the living hell out of Rin.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah..."

"You-"

"It felt good..."

His girlfriend confessed under her breath, not looking Rin in the eye for an entirely different reason than before. She wasn't annoyed or joking around, she wasn't being cocky.

Haruka was doing it again; opening up to him.

"...you want me to...?"

"..."

His stomach turned upside down when she nodded.

...well...okay then.

Rin slowly and cautiously massaged her breast...it was so soft. 'Squishy' was a childish word, but it was the first one that came to mind. He kneaded her with his fingers, his other hand going to the breast that had, thus far, been generally ignored. She flinched again, or...no, flinching made it sound like this was a bad thing. Haruka reacted, body stiffening before going completely lax under him, tightening again, and she pursed her lips, as if she were holding back from making noise. Finally, she let go, relaxing as she let out a quiet, heavy sigh that Rin hoped was a good sign.

...why hope?

"Still okay?"

"Yeah..."

Her voice was just quiet enough for Rin to still be concerned, but again, this was Haruka. If something was wrong, she'd let him know the second it happened.

His thumb brushed over her nipple, not really giving it much thought, but she'd made the smallest sound, a tiny, ' _ah_ ' that was accompanied with her bucking her hips, grinding right against her boyfriend's crotch. The both of them stopped for a moment, Rin's hands coming up in shock and her hands going over her mouth in...in whatever it was that she was doing right now. She was looking away from him, towards the wall.

. . .

"...Rin...?"

"Y-yeah...?"

"...it's quiet..."

. . .

She didn't want to hear herself. Which honestly was a shame, because holy _hell_ , if Rin said he didn't want to hear her do that again, he'd be a liar.

But of course this was okay. More than. Hell, even Rin had thought it had been a little too quiet earlier.

He nodded, relaxing the second he saw that she had done so as well, seeing the smallest exhale of relief come from her. Rin raised up from her and took this moment to gather himself all over again, ignoring his arousal. It had been totally ignorable until that had happened, but now...

It took a moment before could fumble away from her, moving beside Haruka so he could better reach the alarm clock radio on her parents' side table. It took another moment of fingering around until he found the 'on' switch, and country music blared so loudly from the speakers that they both jumped. Rin raced to turn it down by several notches and huffed, searching through stations.

"Jesus..."

"Dad has trouble getting up in the morning, so Mom keeps it loud."

"Your mother's a strong woman, putting up with that kinda thing..."

"I got it from somewhere, right?"

Rin chuckled, still skimming. Saxophones...jazz? Hell no, even if it did fit the mood. It seemed too cheesy, at least for them. And Haruka had perked up at the sound of sports radio, but no, that wouldn't do at all.

"Ya ever gonna do something like that to me?"

"Only if you piss me off."

Haruka's answer made him laugh again, and he stopped when he heard gentle piano music coming from the clock.

"That good?"

"It'll do."

"Cool."

Rin let out a quiet breath before situating himself between her legs again. She seemed completely relaxed now, and he smiled as he went down to kiss her again.

...okay. They had _definitely_ needed that little break, because everything seemed to be fairly decent right now.

"...you can touch me again, if you want."

Haruka spoke calmly, and Rin nodded again.

"I do, but do you want me to?"

. . .

Another nod.

He met her lips easily, taking great delight in the fact that she'd met him halfway, and he touched her again, easing her back up to the feeling. Haruka relaxed right from the get-go, letting him back in much more easily than before. Her sounds of newfound pleasure buzzed against his mouth, and he found that that was a lovely feeling as well.

The piano played on in the background, and it mixed with his girlfriend's cry when he brushed her nipple again, this time with purpose, though it had been exceedingly cautious. She panted slowly, her body squirming beneath his as he rolled the pink nubs between his fingers. That, topped off with her occasionally thrusting against his growing erection and her making those sweet noises, noises he knew for a fact only he had ever heard, was nearly enough to drive him insane. He kissed her, calming her, and...then he had an idea. An idea he would've considered far too lewd if he'd thought of it yesterday, but...if Haruka liked _this_ , than maybe...

His lips trailed downward, kissing her lower lip one last time, then her chin, a small peck on her neck...down her chest, and his tongue flicked over a nipple in experimentation, and the response he received was absolute gold. Haruka's body jutted up, crashing against his, so he licked her again, and again, until he was essentially just kissing the nipple, sucking and rolling and pressing it between his lips (No teeth. Rin wasn't taking any chances with such a sensitive area). He felt her hands come to the top of his head, gripping his hair. The sounds she was making were so rewarding, and then it shifted to something a bit more forced.

" _R-Rin_..."

. . .

Holy _shit_.

Rin came up, seeing how absolutely different she looked right now. Her eyes were glazed, that lovely blue clouded over, and her grip had tightened on his hair, or maybe that was because he had looked up.

It finally dawned on Rin just what exactly he had done, and he froze. Oh God, was she pissed? She was pissed, she _had_ to be.

"...y-yeah?"

"I want you."

. . .

No hesitation. Rin felt his heart skip about four times.

' _I want you_.'

"...now?"

"Now. _Right_ now."

Okay, she was _definitely_ gripping his hair. And pulling him closer. Begging him through words, but mostly through touch, for more.

. . .

He nodded, kissing her with a hunger he'd had gnawing in his stomach ever since that first rub against him. Again, she met him halfway, and she raised her hips for him, mostly to help Rin in shimmying off her shorts. They were off without a hitch...right, she had underwear that matched that bra. Black with purple stripes...they looked good. They _felt_ good; she kept rubbing against him, thin fabric against thin fabric...

Another strong period of making out, and then her hands went to her underwear, and Rin decided that, rather than help her, he'd join her. That way if things got awkward, they could be awkward together. Hell, Rin was fairly hard right now, but he was fairly certain by this point that Haruka would be too, if she were a guy. She was certainly acting rather...feisty, all of a sudden.

...now.

He went back to her, their lips crashing as his fingers moved south, and Rin only noticed now, with some slight rustling detracting from her gasps and the soft piano trills, that the jacket was still on her body. One hand stopped toying with her to go to her shoulder, easing it off, only to be stopped by a perfectly coherent, " _Don't_ ," and he looked to her with confusion.

"How come?"

"...I want it on..."

"...the...the whole time?"

. . .

Haruka nodded, and all of a sudden, Rin found it exceptionally more difficult to ignore his own need.

...that was hot. That was really, _really_ hot.

His hands came off the jacket, putting it back in place with a quiet " _Okay_ ," before going back to her body.

Other than the jacket, they were both completely naked now, and it wasn't nearly as nerve-wracking as Rin had anticipated. They'd found some sort of zone of comfort, where they could kiss and caress and embrace each other like this, and it wasn't awkward anymore.

Haruka was radiating with an energy and heat that Rin had never felt from her before, but then again, the same could probably be said for him. They were turning each other into wrecks, Haruka in deep, quiet panting, and Rin...well, Rin did his best to stifle himself for the time being. To not let himself get too affected by their chests against each other, or how the heat coming from her lower half was going straight to his head like some kind of hard liquor.

A wetness came to his fingertips, his touch dipping between her legs for the first time, and she froze up again, enough for Rin to stop until she went back to kissing him, this time with bit less charge and soft " _Keep going_."

...vulnerability.

Rin understood, matching her pace and breaking away for every few moments to breathe or to tell her he loved her. That she was beautiful. That she sounded amazing, all the while still exploring this new territory. She was so _hot_ here, so unbelievably hot and wet...this was a good thing. This meant she was happy so far. Rin had been doing well. Thank God. He rubbed her with just two fingers, far too gone with how she looked to even think of something like shame or indecency. This wasn't indecent; he loved Haruka. All he cared about right now was making sure she felt good.

His touch slickly slid over a new protrusion, and Haruka jolted again, this time with a cry that was much louder than anything she'd done before, enough to make Rin flinch back.

. . .

"...again?"

"Please...."

...shit.

He indulged her, pressing the spot a bit harder, watching her the whole time. Well, she seemed to like this, if the way she was moaning said anything. Her back was arching slightly upward, off the sheets, and damn, if it wasn't a sight to see. Rin was hard-pressed to think of anything more beautiful at the moment.

He hovered over her, covering her quivering mouth with his, listening to her moan into him, and the piano playing softly beside them, and the quiet ' _shlick_ ' of her arousal being explored below. His eyes opened halfway, feeling a little guilty for reveling in her so much, but who knew when the next time they'd do this sort of thing would be? Or rather, when Haruka would let him? She was incredible...he'd never felt closer to anyone in his life.

And then she'd taken his hand away, panting hard; it almost sounded like she might cry, and Rin would've asked if she were alright if she hadn't spoke first.

"Rin...please, now..."

"...you...?"

" _Please_..."

She'd opened her eyes for what seemed like the first time in ages, looking directly up to her boyfriend, voice tense with need, eyes glazed and glistening. Rin nodded, kissing her and feeling his heart pounding like a drum. He placed a hand gently between Haruka's breasts, first noticing just how fast she was breathing, and then feeling her pulse under her flushed skin; quick and steady.

Good. They matched.

Haruka's legs had been open for him from the start; this was where Rin had been laying himself, after all, but they were further apart now, as if in invitation. He realized he'd hardly done anything with her legs...he could remedy that next time.

His palms came to a rest on the insides of her thighs, rubbing there for a moment before sliding up to her hips as gently as he could.

Her heat was unbearable. Just _thinking_ about what he'd felt so far...knowing what would come...what she could and might do...

Rin clasped Haruka's hand, kissing it gently as he inched himself inside her, watching for any negative reactions. The only response he got was that she had quieted down considerably, near silent as she let Rin have her. She didn't look like she was in pain, but he asked her if she was alright anyway, and when all she said was ' _I'm fine_ ,' he believed her, because Haruka didn't lie, and he went down to kiss her again, caressing her.

He wanted to drown himself in her. Her taste, her smell, her touch, her voice, the way she felt around him. There was trust, there was love, there was fire and energy and passion, and Haruka, just Haruka and him, and everything was wonderful with the world. She felt incredible, this felt incredible, and she'd started sounding blissful again, not very loud, but more than enough to let Rin know that she was enjoying herself. They'd only been moving for a few moments, but they'd already found a rhythm, and it was nowhere near whatever the hell the piano was playing now, because the piano wasn't what was important...though he did enjoy the sound of the jacket's zipper making a soft, rhythmic ' _tink_.'

A hand left Haruka's hips and went back to her breast, tweaking her nipple and-

" _Ah_!"

She cried out so loudly and stiffened, clenching around his length and making him stop to curse. Holy shit, that had been way too damn close. He panted, smiling to her knowingly, lovingly, teasingly.

"...c-careful..."

"S-s...sorry, don't stop..."

Haruka rolled her hips toward him after demanding that of him in the sweetest voice; how could Rin deny her? Not that he ever would.

They were only at it for a little while longer, only about another five minutes, but God, if five minutes had ever felt like an eternity. Rin told himself he'd have control; he wouldn't let himself go until she came, too, because damn it, Haruka deserved the world right now. She always did, but especially now. Whatever she wanted, Rin would most likely fetch without question.

For now, it was definitely an orgasm.

He heeded her commands, ' _faster_ ,' ' _harder_ ,' ' _more_ ,' and he hoped she was listening to him when he said ' _I love yo_ u.' His answer came when she responded the same, albeit through a heightened, pleasure racked whimper, but it was still ' _I love you, too_ ' and then it was again, and again, and it became their only mantra. It was all they could do to not start shouting it. Haruka kept pulling Rin down, kissing him hard, her legs wrapping around his back and pushing him, squeezing him, and then she seized again, this time with a sharp gasp that ended in pure silence.

She let herself go with the tiniest, most relieved sounding moan, as if she'd just put down an enormous weight. The clutch on Rin's hand intensified, completely mismatching what he was seeing (was she holding back?), and her lips were back on his in a second, kissing him needily, gratefully, and he came right after, shuddering from how warm and wonderful she was being to him. She flinched when he did, squeezing his hand tightly as she felt her boyfriend finish, and then, finally, Haruka relaxed, laying herself flat on the bed to catch her breath. Rin joined her, forgetting to not lie on her by lying on her until she huffed a ' _Get off_ ,' to which he murmured a soft apology before pulling himself out and moving to lie beside her, their hands still together as they fought to breathe.

Rin turned his head limply to see that Haruka was staring at him, face completely blank, and he laughed quietly, adjusting himself so that he could put his arms around her. She didn't resist him...in fact...Rin could feel her hand on his chest. Other than that, she looked back to normal.

"Hey."

"Hi..."

"...are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Your heart's really fast."

"Yeah...haha...that's your fault."

He kissed the top of her head, something that made her pout.

"...so...?"

"So what?"

"...how are you?"

"It was fun."

"Fun?"

"Yeah."

"...yeah, it was fun..."

It had been fun, sure, but there were about a thousand other words Rin could think of to describe their first time. Then again, he was a bit of a romanticist; Haruka had called him out on it before, calling him dumb more than once.

He laughed, burying his face in her neck, giving her little kisses in appreciation.

...and then he'd heard the most beautiful sound in the world, topping everything else by miles.

Haruka had _laughed_. It had been very sudden, and it had stopped the second Rin had pulled way from her neck...and it started when he went right back to it. Beautiful, chiming laughter, accompanied with ' _Knock it off_!' and ' _Rin_!'

He did stop, face completely red as he held Haruka even closer. She huffed, burying her face away in his chest.

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too, calm down..."

She shifted her legs slightly and then stopped, blinking and pulling away from her boyfriend for a moment.

"...Rin."

"Yeah, babe?"

He looked up from her, a totally love-drunk smile on his face. He ran his fingers through her hair, tucking it behind her ear.

"You didn't get a condom."

. . .

Rin didn't know what he was more frightened by; that realization or the fact that she'd said it so nonchalantly that she might as well have said, "We forgot to pick buy milk this week." He sat up, feeling his mind begin to the shut down.

"...shit... _shit_."

"If it's a girl, let's name her Mizu."

"That's not _funny_ , Haru."

"Haru's a good boy name."

" _Haruka, please_."

. . . . .

Four days later. Four strenuous days of mild disagreement, misunderstanding, and mostly fear.

By day two, Haruka had stopped making jokes about baby names and Rin needing to go get a 'real job to support their family.' Day three had been the day they'd sat down and truly talked about it...what they'd do, which was keep it, for one, and two...do their best to take care of it, if she was indeed...well...expecting.

Today was day four, and Rin couldn't help but feel sort of excited, light, even. A child...a child with Haruka, the most important person to him. That didn't sound bad at all...he'd definitely have to marry her, but that certainly wasn't a life sentence to him. Quite the opposite.

...of course, her parents were going to slaughter him...

But then his phone buzzed during his walk home.

' _Pick up some tampons before you come home_.'

. . .

Rin turned right around and started jogging back toward town, not really minding having to make a bit of an extra trip, even though there was a needling disappointment going through him.

...tampons. So...that meant little Haru or Mizu wasn't happening. At least not yet. He'd love nothing more than to be with Haruka forever, but that could wait. He wanted to wait. Rin could wait until they actually were living on their own, far from Iwatobi. He could propose to her in college or out of college with steady jobs...maybe they could go to the Olympics together. Maybe by 2020, they'd have coed swim teams, and they could swim a relay together...

And then maybe they could teach their child how to swim, if they had a child.

He shouldn't have been so excited in the first place, really. He was seventeen, not even out of high school yet; Haruka deserved way better than that, and so did any potential child of theirs.

Rin could wait.

Rin _would_ wait.

Right now, though, he had tampons to purchase. Hell. He might just buy _two_ boxes. Condoms would be a good idea, too. Anything else?

His phone went off again, and he flipped open his phone, stopping dead in his tracks when he read the screen, face blanching.

' _If you get chocolate I'll try blowing you_.'

. . .

And chocolate. Rin was definitely buying chocolate.

Haruka didn't have the slightest clue about what she did to him...

**Author's Note:**

> I'M JUST GONNA SET MYSELF ON FIRE NOW
> 
> DON'T MIND ME


End file.
